This invention relates to novel compositions of matter, to novel methods for producing those, and to novel chemical intermediates useful in those processes. Particularly, this invention relates to certain novel analogs of prostaglandins E.sub.1, F.sub.1.sub..alpha., F.sub.1.sub..beta., A.sub.1, and B.sub.1 in which the C-5 methylene (--CH.sub.2) in the prostanoic acid structure is replaced by oxygen (--O--).
The essential material for this application, including the background of the invention, the disclosure of the invention, and the description of the preferred embodiments, including Preparations and Examples, is incorporated by reference from U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,387, columns 1- 89 inclusive, under the provisions of M.P.E.P. 608.01(p).